


Sunshine Boys

by captainflintsjacket



Series: Sunshine Boys [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, nsfw mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainflintsjacket/pseuds/captainflintsjacket
Summary: You finally get some shore leave and decide to spend it with your two Sunshine Boys.





	Sunshine Boys

When Jim announced shore leave you were so happy you kissed him, much to the shock of everyone on the bridge. Even Jim was taken aback, and you pulled away with a blush made deeper by the contrast of your blue uniform dress. You mumbled an apology before sprinting back to Medbay to tell Bones. He kissed you when you told him, and you began to wonder if you were actually just dreaming. Or maybe you’d passed through an unknown nebula and we’re stuck in some kind of weird time loop where you just keep kissing people.

Maybe I should find Jim again to be sure, you thought to yourself. Jim found you first, though, still wrapped in Leonard’s arms.

“Kissing all the boys, huh,” he said with a smirk, leaning against the door frame to Leonard’s office.

“Only the hot ones,” you said with a wink, pecking Bones on the lips again before pulling away.

“You kissed Jim, too,” Bones questioned, eyebrow raised.

You shrugged. “Like you’ve never thought about it.” You walked over to Jim, pushing him roughly back against the door frame and pressing your lips to his. He groaned into your mouth, reaching up to tangle a hand in your hair as you pushed away. “If you need me, I’ll be finishing my rounds!” You practically skipped off, giddy at the thought of a few days away from the cold, sterile environment of the sickbay. Jim and Bones watched you leave with matching smiles. Jim sent Bones one last lingering glance before winking and heading back to the bridge.

You thought shore leave couldn’t get more perfect until the hotel you were staying at announced that crew would have to double up. You were rooming with Uhura, who wanted to have Spock stay over, so you showed up at Jim and and Leonard’s door grinning like a kid a candy store.

You didn’t wait for them to invite you in, pushing past Jim and dropping your bags on the floor. You rifled through until you found your swimsuit and hastily changed, not caring if Jim and Leonard watched. Leonard at least at the decency to blush when you caught him staring, but Jim just smirked, walking up to trap you with his arms. His fingers played with the top of your swim bottoms, dipping just below the waist band.

“I’m starting to think the beach can wait,” Jim said, pressing a kiss to the side of your neck. He kissed down to your shoulder, still holding tightly to your hips.

“Then you’re an idiot, Jimmy,” you grinned, guiding his head up to kiss him. “Come down to the beach later if you’re up for it.”

“Oh, I’m definitely up for it,” Jim smirked. He licked his lips as you bent over to pull a sundress out of your bag.

You pulled it over your head as you walked towards Bones. You had to stand on your toes to throw your arms around his neck and kiss him. He growled when you dug your fingers into his shoulder blade. “You should come too, Bones. Sunlight might make you less grumpy.”

“Also gives you cancer,” he scowled.

You laughed, and Bones’ scowl lifted slightly. “Suit yourself. Guess Jim’ll have to rub sun lotion on me all by himself.”

Jim walked up behind you, pulling you back against his chest, one arm slung across your chest and one on your waist. He pressed another kiss to the side of your neck, and you turned your head to kiss him back deeply. “Really gonna let me keep her all to myself, Bones,” Jim asked.

Bones kept his arms cross, trying to hold onto his resolve, but the sight of you in Jim’s arms, his head on your shoulder, his hand pulling up the hem of your sundress, was all too much for Bones. “Fine, damn it,” he said. He stepped forward and pulled you into a rough kiss.

When he pulled back, you slipped out from between the two men, planting another kiss on each of their cheeks before bounding out the door. “Last one to the beach doesn’t get a blowjob,” you yelled over your shoulder.

Jim and Leonard looked at each other before jumping into action, both digging frantically for their swim trunks. By the time they were changed and down to the beach, you were already sprawled out on a towel, dozing in the sun.

“I was here first,” Jim said, slightly out of breath.

“No you weren’t,” Bones grumbled.

“Was too, ask Y/N.”

“You’re both children,” you groaned, rolling over onto your stomach and trying to doze off again.

Bones only grunted, grabbing the sun lotion from your bag and kneeling on the towel beside you. He quickly lotioned his hands up and started running them down your back. He dug his palms into your shoulders, kneading out the tension and you couldn’t stop the groan that left your lips.

Bones smirked. “You keep making noises like that, they’ll kick you off the beach for indecency.”

“Not my fault you’re so good with your hands.”

Bones leaned down against you, lips only centimeters from your ear. “You ain’t seen nothin yet, sugar.”

Heat pooled in your core, and you pushed yourself up from the ground, resigned to not getting any sleep now or tonight, if things kept going like this. Propping yourself up on your elbows, you rolled onto your back and watched Jim bask in the sun. It was like his hair trapped the sunlight, glinting a deep gold. He had a smile plastered on his face as he sat in the sand with his head turned up. You turned to look at Leonard, who had eyes only for you. You reached up to touch his face and he kissed the palm of your hand.

“My boys,” you whispered, “My beautiful sunshine boys.”

Leonard grabbed hold of your hand and pulled you on top of him. He kissed you hungrily until you felt Jim’s hand at the base of your spine. He laid down beside Leonard, and you rolled onto your back between them. They each had an arm around you, and for a few hours you tasted perfection on that beach.


End file.
